What Is Family?
by Kisiki Nagome
Summary: Sosok keluarga Hiruma yang misteruis, hingga menciptakan sosok 'Commander From The Hell'/"Keluarga, bagiku itu hanya sebuah kata. Sampai hari ini, saat aku menemukan jawaban yang sebenarnya,"/Hiruma Youichi POV/Summary change.
1. Chapter 1

**What Is Family?**

**Disclaimer :  
**

**Yusuke Muraya & Riichiro Inagakiri  
**

**Story :  
**

**Kisiki Nagome  
**

**_Begitu banyak kebahagian yang bisa diberikan oleh orang tua kepada anaknya. Dan begitu banyak pula, cobaannya._  
**

* * *

**Scene 1  
**

Aku dibesarkan dalam keluarga bermarga Hiruma. Ayahku, Yuya Hiruma adalah pecatur payah sekaligus seorang _single parent. _Mungkin lebih baik kita _flashback_ dulu kemasa lalu keluarga ini…

* * *

**Flashback…**

_Waktu itu umurku enam tahun. Masih TK. Kupilih masa itu, karena keluarga kami sedang mencapai puncak musim semi. Teringat dengan jelas saat Ayah berhasil memenangkan kejuaran catur tingkat Nasional. Berkat kemahirannya mengolah data, yang diubahnya menjadi sebuah formula andalan, hingga terbentuklah rasio kemenangan, dan menghantarkannya ke dekapan tangan. Ibuku, Yuuka Hiruma adalah seorang aktris ternama. Sudah lebih dari lima belas film berhasil memasuki top ten chart di Jepang, dan tengah merintis karirnya menuju Internasional. Setiap saat yang kami lalui kala itu, penuh dengan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Benar-benar musim semi yang indah._

_Namun, semua itu berubah ketika Ayah kalah di kejuaraan Internasional. Alasan kekalahannya bukan karena sakit, tekanan batin, apalagi lupa ke kamar kecil sebelum bertanding. Yang membuatnya kalah telak adalah, dirinya yang terbawa oleh perasaan terhadap orang lain._

_Bisakah kau bayangkan Yuya Hiruma, seorang poker face sejati, tiba-tiba menunjukkan emosinya? Dia, menampakkan rasa belas kasihan pada lawannya dan membuatnya menjadi seorang pecundang kelas dunia._

_Meski begitu, aku tetap tak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun lawan tanding Ayah saat itu, sebut saja 'lawan sialan'. Gara-gara dia hidup kami semua jadi berantakan! Apapula dia menggunakan cerita kiasan yang terkesan menyedihkan demi meminta belas kasihan pada lawannya, sungguh perbuatan yang lebih kejam dibandingkan dengan menembak lawanmu secara langsung._

_Sejak insiden itu, Ayah mengalami gangguan mental, berawal dari frustasi berlanjut ke depresi hingga menjadi gila. Batinnya semakin tertekan kala media mengusut prahara tersebut dan menjadikannya sebagai _headline news_. Kehancuran pertama keluarga Hiruma, yang akan membawa kehancuran lainnya._

_Ibu yang sedang meniti karirnya di tingkat Internasional terancam gagal, dikarenakan berita di media massa yang membicarakan tentang masalah Ayah yang labil. Agensi tempat Ibu bekerja mencegah Ibu untuk kembali eksis di dunia perfilman, sebab enggan berurusan panjang dengan media yang bisa mencoreng nama baik agensi tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, Ibu diberhentikan sebelum masa kontraknya habis._

_Semakin hari, Ayah semakin tak punya akal sehat. Ditengah krisis besar keluarga, ia masih sempat-sempatnya berjudi, yang menghasilkan NOL BESAR. Sementara Ibu, dia bagaikan hidup tanpa nyawa. Yang dia lakukan hanya bergerak bagaikan hidup sendiri. Yang bisa kutangkap sebagai tindakan normal darinya hanyalah kegiatan, makan dan minum, sisanya sepanjang hari diisinya dengan melamun._

* * *

_Suatu ketika, Ayah pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Jalannya sudah sempoyongan. Matanya nyaris putih semua. Bicaranya tak jelas. Saat itu, aku berumur delapan tahun, kelas dua SD. Yang terekam jelas dalam ingatanku adalah ketika Ayah dan Ibu bertengkar di ruang keluarga. Aku yang sedang makan malam di ruang makan bergegas berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Setelah sekian lama hidup dalam dunia masing-masing, mereka pun bicara. Satu hal yang selalu kunantikan, namun, tidak untuk pembicaraan seperti ini…_

"_Kau itu seorang istri! Tugasmu ya mematuhi perintah suami. Kalo suamimu bilang 'A' ya turuti saja!" Ayah berteriak dalam keadaan setengah sadar sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah Ibu._

"_Apa-apaan kau ini, selalu saja semauanya! Memangnya kau pikir wanita itu apa! Seenaknya saja dijadikan bahan taruhan! Salahmu sendiri kenapa berjudi kalah dan berhutang, jangan bawa-bawa aku!" Ibu berteriak tak kalah sengit. Suara yang kuyakini hanya dikeluarkannya saat bersandiwara. Karena yang kutahu, Ibu adalah orang yang lemah lembut, seberapa berat masalahya, ia tak akan pernah meninggikan suaranya._

"_Cepat ikuti saja perintahku!" Ayah dengan kasar menarik lengan Ibu keluar. Aku baru saja membuka mulut untuk mencegahnya, tapi ternyata Ibu lebih sigap. Dia melepaskan cengkraman lengan Ayah dan menamparnya dengan ujung pintu yang terbuka. _

_Ayah berjalan terhuyung ke belakang sambil meringis kesakitan, tampaknya dia sudah pulih dari pengaruh alkohol. "Aku benci kau! Aku benci dan menyesal telah menikahimu! Gara-gara kekalahanmu yang memalukan itu, aku harus kehilangan semua mimpi dan cita-citaku! Dan sekarang, kau buat aku jadi bahan taruhan, menyuruhku berpakaian seperti pelacur dan melayani tamu-tamu nakal? Kau benar-benar suami yang GILA! KAU GILA! Aku muak denganmu, aku minta cerai saat ini juga!"_

"_Silahkan kalau memang itu maumu! Cepat pergi dari rumah ini! Jangan pernah kau dekati aku ataupun Youichi!" Ayah menyalak._

"_Silahkan saja! Urus anakmu itu sendiri! Aku tak peduli lagi padanya!"_

_Kemudian Ibu pergi dan membanting pintu keluar meninggalkan aku yang masih syok dan juga Ayah yang masih tampak berapi-api._

* * *

_Sejak kepergian Ibu, kami pun tinggal berdua di sebuah mansion kecil. Tak ada lagi wartawan yang menyorot kami setiap waktu sejak saat itu. Hidup terasa lebih damai dan tenang saat itu. Ayahpun sudah kembali menjadi Ayahku yang dulu. Dia tak lagi berjudi dan menghambur-hamburkan uangnya. Dia mulai mencari pekerjaan dan menafkahi kami. Meski hidup kami tak semewah dulu, namun perasaan nyaman dan tenang, selalu hadir di setiap kesempatan yang ada._

_Satu tahun pertama Ayah tampak tenang. Dia selalu memamerkan senyumnya yang cemerlang. Namun, di tahun berikutnya, aku dapat melihat dari balik iris _emerald_nya memancarkan kesepian. Dia mulai sering menerawang jauh. Aku yakin, dibalik lamunannya, sosok Ibu pasti muncul. Ya, dia membutuhkan seorang perempuan yang, mungkin, lebih baik darpida Ibu untuk menemaninya. Dugaanku benar, karena dua tahun lebih beberapa bulan setelah kepergian Ibu dia berkata._

"_Youichi, kau ingin punya Ibu baru tidak?"_

_Aku tersentak dibalik wajah datar yang kutunjukkan. Terdiam sesaat, kemudian menjawab. "Bukannya Ayah yang ingin punya Ibu baru?"_

_Dia tertawa. "Hahaha, kau ini… Yah, memang. Ayah kan laki-laki dewasa yang tak bisa hidup tanpa perempuan,"_

_Keh, berlebihan._

"_Jadi menurutmu gimana?" Ayah mengulang pertanyaannya._

"_Terserah kau saja,"_

_Kubiarkan Ayah menebak sendiri maksud dari jawabanku. Aku bukannya tak ingin punya Ibu baru, karena tak mau jadi anak tiri yang dianiaya seperti Cinderella. Bukan juga karena aku masih berjalan pada Ibuku di masa lalu. Aku hanya ingin mendhindari, kenangan pahit yang telah berlalu, terulang lagi di masa kini._

* * *

_Selang beberapa waktu. Ayah pulang bersama dengan seorang wanita berumur tiga tahun lebih muda daripada Ayah, namanya Maria Anezaki, calon Ibu baruku. Ayah mengenalkannya padaku. Katanya dia adalah salah seorang rekan Ayah di kantor tempat Ayah bekerja. Mereka sudah lama mengenal dan sudah cukup lama berhubungan satu sama lain, sekitar empat sampai lima bulan. Maria ternyata seorang Ibu beranak satu. Dia diceraikan oleh suaminya dua tahun lalu gara-gara orang ketiga._

"_Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Youichi?" tanya Ayah setelah menceritakan SELURUH hal tentang Maria Anezaki, yang sangat membosankan._

"_Aku tak peduli," akupun bangkit dari kursi ruang keluarga lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua._

_Tanpa ku jawab 'ya' Ayah pasti akan dengan sendirinya menikahi janda itu. Jadi buat apa berlama-lama menahan kantuk yang sudah kutahan sejak dua jam lalu._

* * *

_Pernikahan kedua Ayah dengan Maria berlangsung dengan tenang dan damai. Tidak ada pesta atau apapun. Cukup dengan ikrar di depan penghulu, dan 'fuala' jadilah mereka pasangan suami-istri._

_Setelah upacara berlangsung, aku dan Ayah segera pindahan ke rumah Maria Anezaki –ralat sekarang Maria Hiruma– di belahan kota Tokyo lainnya. Rumah dua lantai itu terlihat minimalis dengan eksterior bergaya Eropa, namun interiornya masih seperti rumah tradisional Jepang, lengkap dengan _tatami _dan _kotatsu.

"Okaa-saan_," _

_Aku yang baru saja memasuki _genkan _rumah terhenyak saat mendengar suara gadis kecil yang berlari dari dalam rumah. Gadis itu tampak seperti Maria ukuran mini. Lengkap dengan rambut _auburn _dan mata _sapphire_nya._

"_Mamori-chaan…" Maria menggendong gadis kecil itu sesaaat, lalu ia menurunkannya kembali dan mendorongnya mendekatiku._

"_Mamori ini saudara barumu, namanya Youichi," Maria mengarahkan kelima jarinya yang telentang ke arahku. " Youchi kenalkan ini Mamori," begitupula sebaliknya._

_Aku menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Manis. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabatku. "Selamat siang, aku Mamori Anezaki, salam kenal,"_

_Aku membalas tangannya. "Youichi Hiruma,"_

"_Mamori, mulai sekarang, namamu bukan Anezaki lagi, tapi HIruma. Ingat ya, Mamori Hiruma," Maria mendikte ke arah Mamori._

"_Ah, iya, baik,"_

_Ada satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa memalingkan pandanganku sejak pertama kali bertemu Mamori. Entahlah, saat itu, aku belum paham tentang berbagai sinyal yang bergetar di dalam tubuhku ini. Lagipula, umurku saat itu baru sepuluh tahun, kelas 4 SD._

_**TO BE CONTINUE… **_

* * *

_****_Kisiki kembali~

Lagi jadi author rajin nih, hehe. Yah, kebetulan setelah selesai semua urusan sekolah, Kisiki dapet jatah liburan, kekeke...

Oh ya, ini cerita series pertama! Semoga lancar dan nggak ada hambatan buat nulis kelanjutannya..

Sebelumnya, author mau ngucapin sama teman-teman offline tercinta yang sudah memberi inspirasi untuk menulis tentang Hiruma (yang sangat susah ditulis meskipun pengen nulis sejak lama).

Yosh. Ayo, fans Hiruma, mana suaranya di kotak **REVIEW **:D


	2. Chapter 2

**What Is Family?**

**Disclaimer :  
**

**Riichiro Inagakiri & Yusuke Murata  
**

**Story:  
**

**Kisiki Nagome  
**

**_Keluarga? Apalah artinya itu jika kami tak pernah bisa tinggal dalam satu naungan atap penuh cinta.._  
**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**Scene 2_  
_**

"_Jangan ganggu Sena lagi!"_

_Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah anak bernama Sena Kobayakawa itu selalu dikerjai oleh anak-anak lainnya. Dia adik kelasku dan Mamori. Badannya yang kecil dan tampak lemah, memang sangat cocok untuk dijadikan pembantu. Tapi, entah kenapa, setiap hal itu terjadi, Mamori selalu saja membelanya. Oh ya, biar kuperjelas, aku dan Mamori satu sekolah. Dari sekolahku yang lama, SD Bonzai, aku dipindahkan ke SD Hagami, sekolah Mamori. Alasannya, tentu saja untuk mempererat hubungan kami, dan… memperpendek jarak dari rumah tentunya. _

_Sejak dipindahkan ke SD Hagami, aku dan Mamori selalu saja pulang bersama. Tentu saja, rumah kami sama, mana mungkin pulang sendiri-sendiri kan. Dan tiap kali hal ini terjadi, aku harus menunggunya, mengurusi berandalan yang mengganggu si Sena itu. Sampai bosan rasanya tiap hari harus menunggunya mengerjakan hal yang tidak berguna itu. _

"_Lama sekali, ayo cepat pulang!" kataku begitu melihat Mamori mendekat sambil membawa si kecil Sena yang masih terisak._

"_Youcihi, kita antar Sena ke rumahnya dulu ya?" _

"_Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi? Aku kan bisa pulang duluan, tanpa menunggumu! Menyebalkan!"_

"_Akukan harus melindungi Sena dulu. Kasihan dia, selalu saja diganggu sama berandal itu," ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tipis._

"_Biarkan saja dia sendiri. Itu bukan urusanmu kan? Lagipula dia itu laki-laki, masa masih harus dilindungi perempuan. Memalukan!"_

_Kulihat si Sena kecil itu mulai terisak makin keras. Dan seketika itu juga, Mamori meninggikan nada suaranya menentangku. "Memangnya kenapa kalo dilindungi perempuan? Salah? Aahh… sudahlah, aku tahu, bicara denganmu itu hanya akan memperparah keadaan. Ayo Sena, kita pulang,"_

_Dan iapun melewatiku cepat bersama Sena. Dasar. Dia terlalu berlebihan melindunginya. Lagipula kan, Sena laki-laki, tidak lucu jika masih harus dilindungi perempuan, ya kan? Dan omong-omong diganggu anak lain, memangnya dia apanya Sena? Ibunya? Kakaknya? Atau mungkin, pacarnya?_

* * *

_Hari demi hari pun berlalu, hingga akhirnya tiba waktu bagiku untuk lulus dari SD Hagami dan melanjutkan ke SMP Mao. Sampai saat terakhir kelulusan kami, Mamori masih saja melindungi Sena dari anak-anak berandal yang selalu mengganggunya. Sebelum ia meninggalkan sekolah, ia bahkan sampai mengancam mereka._

"_Jika kalian masih berbuat macam-macam terhadap Sena, aku tak akan segan-segan membawa kalian ke kantor polisi untuk memenjarakan kalian, karena sudah menganiaya orang lain. Ingat itu!"_

_Dan yang perlu kalian garis bawahi dari hal ini adalah, __setiap pulang sekolah, dia selalu ke SD Hagami untuk melihat apakah Sena diganggu atau tidak! __Sungguh hal yang luar biasa. Dan sialnya, aku tetap harus menemaninya ke manapun dia pergi, tak peduli selama apapun dia bermain, karena jika tidak, uang jajanku akan dipotong. Benar-benar diskriminasi tingkat tinggi. _

"_Sudah lihat Senanya?" ejekku yang sudah mulai gosong, karena menunggu Mamori di depan pagar dibawah terik matahari musim panas._

"_Ya," jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "kau tidak kabur kemana gitu selama aku di dalam?"_

"_Buat apa? Menghindari panas? Sudah biasa. Lagpula, nanti kalo aku pergi kau pasti tak akan bisa menemukanku,"_

"_Yaah… tidak juga. Seandainya 'iya'pun aku kan bisa pulang sendiri,"_

"_Kau mau aku dibunuh Ibumu? Sudahlah. Ayo cepat kita pulang!"_

_Aku menarik tangan Mamori sedikit kasar agar ia tidak memberontak lagi. Menyebalkan sekali jika dia sudah mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Dan pastinya, aku lagi yang akan disalahkan oleh Maria._

_Kami pun menghabiskan sepanjang waktu perjalanan pulang sambil bertengkar. Seperti biasa, kami pulang naik kereta. Jam menunjukkan pukul 02.10, bukan jam sibuk, jadi kami pasti dapat tempat duduk di kereta. Aku sudah bosan berdiri._

"_Yo," panggil Mamori._

"_Hn?"_

"_Menurutmu…. Sena itu bagaimana?"_

_Hee? Kenapa lagi si Sena ini. "Cebol,"_

"_IIih… bukan itu maksudku. Menurutmu Sena itu orangnya seperti apa?"_

"_Payah,"_

"_Yoooo… jawab yang benar!"_

"_Itu sudah benar,"_

"_Memangnya… kau tidak merasakan kalo Sena itu sedikit…. keren?"_

"_Pffft, hahahaha," tawaku bergema dalam satu gerbong itu. Dia ini membuat pertanyaan atau pernyataan? Lagipula, memangnya dia sakit mata ya sampai bilang si bocah-cebol-payah-sialan itu KEREN?_

"_Yo… ketawamu berlebihan! Sudahlah, jawab saja!"_

"_Kau ini benar-benar lucu ya," entah apa yang membuat jemari panjangku ini bergerak menyentuh pipi Mamori. "Kau tanya pendapatku sebagai lelaki tentang laki-laki lain? Tentu saja kan, akan kujawab aku ini lebih keren,"_

_Pipi Mamori tampak bersemu merah. Matanya tampak membulat penuh, melihat tindakan tidak biasaku ini. "Ja… jadi…."_

_Kulepaskan pipi Mamori dan kembali membuang muka sambil menjawab. "Dia itu tidak keren! Cebol! Payah! Pecundang kelas berat! Mana ada laki-laki yang dilindungi perempuan!" sesaat kukembalikan pandanganku pada iris _sapphire_nya. "memangnya kenapa dengan itu?"_

"_Ti… tidak ada apa-apa. Cuma nanya kok, hehe" dia tertawa dipaksa. Dan dari intensitas suaranya, aku tahu dia berbohong._

"_Hei, kau itu tidak bisa bohong ya? Coba lihat sini!" aku memalingkan dagunya untuk menatapku lekat-lekat. "kau… suka sama si cebol itu?"_

_Wajahnya kembali memerah. Dia jadi salah tingkah karena pertanyaanku tadi. Dan itu tandanya, tebakanku benar. "Ka… kata siapa? Dan Yo, namanya itu Sena bukan cebol!"_

"_Terserah,"_

_Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu – tidak– aku mencoba untuk tidak berbicara lagi dengan Mamori sepanjang sisa perjalanan kami. Aku mencoba mencerna semua hal yang terjadi selama ini hingga menemukan titik temu yang memungkinkan Mamori menyukai si cebol Sena. Dan saat aku tersadar akan kemungkinan itu, seketika itu juga, perasaanku menjadi hampa, seakan ada sesuatu yang menarik sebagian dari diriku. Ada apa denganku? Mungkinkah aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Mamori?_

* * *

"_Kekeke, ke arah jam tiga, _dread _sialan! Di gerbong ke empat!"_

"Dasar sampah!"

_Meski berkata begitu, pada akhirnya, dia tetap pergi ke arah jam tiga menuju gerbong ke empat. Dari mana aku tahu? HAH! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku tahu dari laptop putih _viao _di depanku ini. Laptop ini sudah kurancang sebaik mungkin agar bisa terhubung dengan beberapa kamera keamanan di pusat kota, maupun kamera yang sengaja kupasang untuk mencari kelemahan orang lain, yang nantinya akan kujadikan bahan ancaman, kekeke._

_Aku tertawa nyaring sampai berguling-guling melihat aksi si _dread _sialan itu menghancurkan kaca gerbong, dan tentunya tindakan itu membuat kereta berhenti mendadak. Ehem, pertanyaan bodoh lagi, siapa _dread _sialan itu? Tentu saja si kriting, Agon Kongo! _

_Tawaku makin tak bisa dihentikan saat si _dread _itu mulai menarik paksa pelaku kejatahan, sebut saja si bapak-bapak-botak-berhati-mesum. Dia mangsaku sejak lama, dan sekarang, saatnya kuadili, setelah melakukan pelecehan seksual pada gadis di bawah umur. Aku yakin pasti dia pasti bosan dengan istrinya yang tak tampak muda lagi, kekeke._

"_Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" keluar juga rayuan–yang nggak–maut dari si kriting Agon. _

_Melihat wajahnya saja, aku yakin si gadis berseragam sailor berkepang dua itu pasti ketakutan, apalagi setelah ia menindak lanjuti si bapak-bapak-botak-berhati-mesum itu._

"_I… iya,"_

_Dan pestapun dimulai! Hal yang paling tak kuinginkan untuk terjadi, ternyata datang juga! Cih._

"_Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Ah, ada gadis cantik lain, rupanya," dia tersenyum pada gadis sialan yang datang tak melihat waktu, Mamori. "senang bertemu denganmu, nona muda, kau tidak terluka kan?" _

_Sial. Kenapa cewek bodoh itu harus ke sini segala sih! Menyusahkan saja!_

"_Siapa kau berani-beraninya mengganggu ketenangan umum? Terlebih lagi, kau menghancurkan properti umum, sungguh perbuatan yang tak bisa dimaafkan!"_

"_Ah… kau ini gadis yang manis dan suka melawan rupanya. Tipe yang sedikit menyimpang dari favoritku, memang…" si Agon sialan itu dengan berani menyentuh menarik Mamori tepat dibatang hidungnya._

_Dan lihatlah reaksi marah si Mamori dungu itu! Dia menampar keras pipi si kriting dengan berani. Bunyinyapun nyaring!_

'_PLAAAAK!'_

"_Cih," adegan panas itu akan bertambah panas jika tidak segera kuhentikan. Dan karena itulah, sekarang aku sedang berlari berusaha mengejar stasiun kereta tempat mereka berada. Dasar dua orang bodoh sialan!_

* * *

_Begitu tiba di stasiun, aku sama sekali tak kesulitan untuk menemukan dimana mereka berada. Karena sebagian besar pengunjung langsung pergi ke arah yang sama. Ke arah kerumunan, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah pertarungan si _over protective girl, _Mamori dan _dread _sialan, Agon. _

_Setelah perjalanan waktu tiga menit yang kuhabiskan untuk kemari, membuat adu mulut mereka semakin sengit. Yah, aku bisa paham sih, kedua orang itu sama-sama keras kepala dan besar mulut. Tapi, apa mereka tak mengerti bahwa sebenarnya mereka lebih mengganggu ketertiban umum daripada sekedar memecahkan kaca kereta? _

"_Cepat ganti rugi! Minta maaf pada bapak yang sudah kau celaka kan tadi! Dan gadis ini! Akibat perbuatanmu, mereka bisa menderita aghyophobia (pada tempat ramai)!"_

"_Hah? Kau pandai melucu juga rupanya… ternyata tak hanya manis dan pengertian ya. Wah, aku makin menyukaimu saja…"_

'_PLAAAAAK!'_

_Satu suara tamparan lagi terdengar. Mereka ini!_

"_Aku tidak sudi dikatai seperti itu oleh orang sepertimu! Cepat lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan!"_

"_Heh. Kau pikir kau siapa? Dasar cewek bodoh! Sudah bagus aku menahan diri untuk tidak melukaimu. Tapi ternyata, kau ini memang cewek yang senang disiksa. Kalau begitu, ini hadiah untukmu,"_

"_Cukup," aku menangikis tangannya yang hendak mencengkram kerah baju Mamori._

"_Youichi!" pekik Mamori. _

_Aku bisa melihatnya tampak berkaca-kaca. Dasar gadis labil! Padahal kau sendiri yang memulainya, kenapa malah nangis? _

"_Cepat pergi," sergahku sedikit mendorong Mamori. Paling tidak, dia bisa aman dulu di belakang punggungku._

"_Minggir kau sampah! Cari mati ya?"_

"_Dia bukan targetmu! Dan sadarlah, ini tempat umum!"_

"_Aku tidak peduli! Dia mangsaku! Dan jangan kau berani-beraninya membudakiku!"_

"_Yo… si… siapa dia?" tanya Mamori sambil memegangi bahuku gemetar._

"_Temanku,"_

_Mamori tersentak mendengar pernyataan dariku. Dia tampak kaget bercampur rasa tak percaya, dia bahkan sampai menarik ujung kemejaku lebih kencang dari sebelumnya._

"_HEH? Siapa yang kau bilang teman, sampah? Aku tak sudi jadi temanmu!" Agon terdiam sejenak dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mamori dibelakangku. "siapa cewek sialan dibelakangmu itu, sepertinya kau cukup akrab dengannya. Tidak biasanya kau tertarik pada cewek,"_

"_Itu bukan urusanmu. Cepat menyingkir! Kau mengganggu!"_

"_Cih. Kalo buka karena aku sedang berbaik hati padamu, kalian berdua sudah kuhancurkan sekarang!"_

_Diapun pergi berlalu dan menghancurkan kerumunan yang masih sibuk memperhatikan kami. Aku hanya memandang kepergiannya tanpa ekspresi. Namun, sepertinya, hal itu sama sekali tak berguna, karena setelah kejadian ini, aku tahu akan ada hal lain yang terjadi di rumah. Antara aku dan keluargaku, serta Mamori yang punya sesuatu dibalik semua ini._

"_Kita harus bicara, Yo,"_

* * *

_Malam setelah insiden di stasiun kereta tadi, si Mamori-sialan-yang-tidak-tahu-terima-kasih itu mengadu! Dia menceritakan semua yang kuberitahukan kepadanya. Tentang perburuanku mencari kelemahan orang lain, si _dread _sialan, tentu saja tentang pertarungannya yang menyusahkan itu. Dasar cewek, bisanya hanya bisa ngadu mencari perlindungan!_

"_Asal saja Ayah tahu, dia itu benar-benar sakit jiwa! Selama ini dia berteman dengan kriminal! Kalo bukan karena aku, mungkin bapak-bapak dan gadis di kereta tadi sudah dihabisi olehnya sampai menjadi mayat!" teriak Mamori penuh amarah._

"_Hei! Jangan seenaknya menambahkan hal yang tidak perlu ke dalam cerita!" sergahku. _

"_Memang benarkan? Yo, seharusnya kau malu dan merasa bersalah! Gara-gara perbuatanmu, keluarga kita bisa dicap sebagai kriminal juga! Ayah bisa dipecat dari pekerjaannya, kalo saja ada yang sampai polisi tau!"_

"_Kau pikir polisi-polisi sialan itu berani datang? Hah?"_

"_Mereka pasti tak akan berani datang pasti gara-gara ancamanmu, ya kan?"_

"_Apa buktinya–"_

"_SUDAH CUKUP!" Ayah menggebrak meja ruang tamu. Matanya berkilat memandangku dan Mamori bergantian. Tapi, aku yakin sekali, matanya menatap ke arahku lebih tajam dibandingkan pada si cewek sialan itu! _

"_Youichi! Ceritakan semua hal kau tahu tentang kejadian tadi siang! Mamori, diam dan dengarkan! Jangan sampai ada yang menyerang," perintah Ayah._

"_Sama saja seperti cerita si Mamori. Bedanya hanya, aku tidak berteman dengan kriminal,"_

"_Yang merusak properti umum tanpa mau mengganti rugi dan melukai orangtua gadis lemah itu, kau sebut bukan tindakan kriminal? Dimana otakmu itu?" Mamori berteriak lagi. Maunya apa sih cewek ini, ngajak berantem!_

"_Kau itu pada dasarnya orang luar! Tau apa tentang aku dan pergaulanku! Bukankah kau juga sama, selama ini berteman nakal dengan si Sena itu!" Aku membalasnya sengit. _

"_Sena itu bukan kriminal! Dan aku tak pernah berteman nakal seperti yang kau bilang!"_

"_MAMORI!" Ayah melerai adu mulut yang mulai menjadi pertarungan fisik itu. "sudah kubilang, diam dan dengarkan saja apa yang ingin di katakannya. Kenapa kau berbalik menyerangnya?"_

"_Aaaaaaahhhh! Sudahlah! Aku tahu, berdiskusi dengan orang licik sepertimu memang tak akan pernah menemukan titik temu! Kau bahkan tak mempercayai kata-kataku sedikitpun, yang kau pikirkan hanya dia! DIA! Dan DIA! Semua tentangnya! Selalu saja menganggap aku anak sampinganmu! Seharusnya aku tak izinkan Ibu menikahi pria licik sepertimu!" Mamori berteriak lantang menyerukan isi hatinya. Dari sudut matanya, aku bisa melihat ada tetesan air yang turun. Berlebihan._

"_MAMORI!" Maria mencoba menenangkan Mamori, menyuruhnya untuk duduk._

"_DIAM!" dengan kasar dia menepis lengan Ibunya sendiri dari ujung bahunya. "Aku tahu, _Okaa-san_ sependapat dengannya kan? Padahal, aku sudah menceritakan semua hal dengan benar! Tapi, tak satupun dari kalian yang mau percaya padaku!"_

"_Bukan begitu, Mamori… kami mempercayai apa yang kau katakan, hanya saja kami harus berlaku adil dan mendengarkan cerita Youichi juga," Maria mencoba menjelaskan._

"_Sama saja, _Okaa-san, _kau tidak mempercayai ceritaku! Lagipula, mana ada pencuri yang mau mengakui perbuatannya. Dia juga pasti begitu!" kata Mamori seraya menunjukku._

"_He–"_

"_Cukup!" Ayah menghentikan aku berbuat lebih jauh. "pertengkaran tidak berguna apa ini! Kalian berdua sudah dewasa, seharusnya bisa berpikir lebih rasional! Aku muak melihat kalian berdua! Setiap hari yang datang dihadapanku selalu saja teriakan siapa menyalahkan siapa! Lebih baik kalian pergi dari rumah ini! PERGI!"_

"_Ya. Dengan senang hati!" Mamori bangkit berdiri. "aku juga sudah bosan tinggal dengan pasangan licik seperti kalian! Mulai besok, aku akan keluar dari rumah ini dan menemukan jalan hidupku sendiri," diapun pergi dari ruang tamu menuju kamarnya. _

"_ORANG LICIK YANG MEMANFAATKAN IBUKU LEBIH BAIK PERGI JUGA DARI RUMAH INI!"_

_Aku bisa mendengar teriakannya dari ruang tamu. Dia terus berteriak bagaikan anak kecil yang merengek tak dibelikan mainan yang diinginkannya. Dasar bodoh!_

* * *

_Pagipun tiba. Dan ternyata semua yang dikatakannya benar-benar dia kerjakan. Barang-barangnya sudah dikemas sejak semalam dan siap untuk dikirim ke sekolah barunya, sekolah asrama putri, _Senjyouka. _Tepat pukul 10.00, dia pergi dari rumah bersama Maria, tanpa pamit padaku atau Ayah. Kurasa, kebenciannya pada kami memang sudah benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkannya._

_Aku tetap tinggal disana, selama satu hari setelah kepergian Mamori ke sekolah barunya. Dan dapat kurasakan, aura kehilangan dan kesedihan menghantui rumah ini. Antara Ayah dan Maria, tak ada satupun yang bergerak untuk saling berkata. Rasanya, keluarga ini bagaikan hancur dari dalam secara perlahan. Aaah… aku benci itu. Sudah terlalu sering aku melihat kehancuran sampai mual rasanya. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk keluar juga dari rumah ini dan mencari jati diriku. Bedanya dengan Mamori, akutidak masuk sekolah berasrama, dan tetap bersekolah di SMP Mao untuk tahun terakhir._

_Kutinggal mereka dengan secarik surat di pagi-pagi buta. Kutulis semua hal yang memang perlu kutulis di surat itu–tidak–kutulis semua yang kurasakan disaat-saat aku tinggal bersama mereka. Keluarga baru yang utuh, dan berakhir pupus…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_**TO BE CONTINUE...**_

* * *

_****_Siiippp... Kisiki kembali membawa chapter terbaru pesanan para reader dan reviewer!

Hem, sebelumnya Kisiki mau ngasih warning *telat*. Mungkin di cerita ini ada beberapa typo, jadi rumohon dimaklumi dan dipahami maksud katanya. Kedua, fans Hiruma... maafkan saya yang membuat Hiruma jadi sedemikian OOC disini. Tapi tetap saja, tidak mengurangi ketampanan dan kekerenannya, koookk~~ :D

Cerita ini belum tau mau jadi berapa chapter dan sepertinya chapter 3 nanti, akan sedikit tertunda karena ada beberapa hal yang harus Kisiki kerjakan dulu. _Gomenne minna..._

Akhir kata, **REVIEW **pleasee :)_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**What Is Family?**

**Disclaimer :  
**

**Riichiro Inagakiri & Yusuke Murata  
**

**Story : Kisiki Nagome  
**

**_Inikah yang dinamakan takdir? Tanpa angin dan hujan... kita berjumpa_  
**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**Scene 3**

_April 20XX_

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak perpecahan kembali keluarga Hiruma. Dan selama itulah, aku tinggal di salah satu hotel bisnis yang cukup terkenal di kota dengan uang hasil judi. Keberuntunganku –bukan– kemahiranku dalam permainan ini memang sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Ayah. Aahh, sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatnya, sekarang bagaimana keadannya ya bersama Maria? Apakah Mamori juga kembali ke rumah itu setelah aku pergi?

Kusimpan semua hal-hal cengeng yang tak masuk akal itu jauh-jauh dari dalam memori otakku, dan memutuskan untuk berkonsetrasi penuh pada jalan dihadapanku. Perlahan gerbang sekolah itu semakin terlihat jelas dari ujung mataku, SMA Deimon.

Kau mungkin bertanya kenapa orang sepintarku ini hanya bisa masuk SMA Deimon –yang selalu menerima semua pendaftarnya– alasannya mudah. Kepala sekolah di SMA ini sudah kuancam agar bisa mendapat beberapa keistimewaan khusus selama aku belajar disana, kekeke….

"Ukh, baju seragam ini sungguh menyebalkan! Berlapis-lapis, emang tango!"

Aku mulai melonggarkan ikatan dasi dari kemeja yang kugunakan, kubuka juga dua kancing teratas kemejaku untuk untuk memasukkan udara musim semi, begitu pula dengan blazer hijau, ciri khas Deimon, kusampirkan seperlunya dibahu kananku . Hari ini cukup hangat, meski kau keluar hanya dengan kaos lengan pendek, jadi buat apa pakai baju berlapis seperti ini? Menyusahkan saja!

"!"

Jeritan menyakitkan telinga itu pun akhirnya datang dari sisi kiriku. Kutarik senapan dari belakang bahuku dan mulai menembaki asal suara menyakitkan itu!

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" jeritnya lagi. Dasar gendut bodoh sialan! Semangat macam apa yang sampai bisa membuat telinga panjangku yang sensitif ini beredenging.

"Berisik tau! Dasar GENDUT BODOH SIALAAN!" oh ya, sekedar penegasan saja, gendut bodoh sialan disini adalah Ryokan Kurita.

"Kalian berdua ini! Cepat berhenti berkelahi, kita sudah sampai di depan gerbang, jangan membaut takut siswa lain!" datang lagi, sekarang si kakek tua sialan, Takekura Gen, dikenal dengan Musashi.

"Musashi!" pekik si gendut bodoh sialan. "aku kangen kaliaaaannnnn,"

Tangannya yang besar segera membawaku dan si kakek tua sialan dalam pelukannya. Tapi sayangnya, aku lebih ahli dalam hal seperti ini, menembakinya sampai pingsan. Berani sekali dia meremukkanku di depan umum.

* * *

Aku memasuki pagar sekolah dan segera beranjak menuju Ruang Aula, disanalah tempat seluruh murid baru resmi menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini. Aku, Kurita, dan Musashi mengambil tempat duduk dua baris pertama dari depan panggung. Sambil menanti acara dimulai kuedarkan pandanganku mengelilingi Aula yang luasnya sekitar sembilan kali delapan meter persegi itu.

Mataku terhenti sejenak dari pencariannya ketika menemukan sosok yang tampak tak asing lagi. Disana. Diujung baris ketiga, dibelakangku. Tampak gadis dengan rambut _auburn _sebahu sedang bercanda dengan dua gadis lain disebelahnya, saudaraku, lebih tepatnya, adik tiriku, Mamori Hiruma.

Kenangan lama yang kutinggalkan perlahan kembali merasuki pikiranku. Aah, _nostalgia_…

Mamori, Ayah dan Maria. Setelah setahun tak berjumpa, sudah sebanyak apa mereka berubah? Akankah mereka masih mengingatku?

Keh, kenapa aku jadi secengeng ini. Memangnya seandainya mereka masih ingat, lantas apa yang akan kulakukan, kembali ke rumah? Mana mungkin…

Sudah, lupakan saja mereka. Tinggal sendiri lebih nyaman, dibandingkan satu rumah dengan orang-orang yang bisanya hanya saling mempermasalahkan orang lain.

* * *

"Mamo-chaaan…"

Gadis berkacamata yang sejak aku masuk sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas tampak kegirangan saat adik tiriku, si Mamori, masuk ke dalam.

Benar-benar keajaiban dunia abad ke 21! Orang yang (mati-matian) kuhindari, datang tanpa diundang. Semoga saja pulangnya tidak minta dijemput sekalian!

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari gadis _auburn _itu dengan mengajak ngobrol soal kegiatan klub bersama gendut sialan dan kakek tua sialan. Meski aku sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk tidak melirik sedikit pun padanya, namun tempat duduk mereka benar-benar strategis untuk membuatku terus melirik dengan jarak pandang mataku. Benar-benar sial!

Usahaku sudah mencapai puncaknya, hingga mata kami saling bertumpuk. Tentu saja hal itu tidak kubiarkan berlangsung lebih dari dua detik. Tapi baginya, waktu itu cukup lama untuk mengenaliku yang berjarak empat bangku di belakangnya.

"Youichi?" sapa Mamori mendekatiku.

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar suaranya dengan terus asyik dengan percakapan tentang klub.

"Youichi?" kali ini dia nekat dengan membungkukkan setengah badannya dihadapanku hingga tak ada celah bagi kami untuk tidak saling memandang dan meneliti satu sama lain. "tuh kan benar! Hei, apa kabar? Kemana saja kau?" dilanjutkannya dengan menepuk sebelah pundakku.

Kujawab dengan dengusan dan memalingkan wajah. Terselip perasaan tidak senang dengan kehadirannya, namun disisi lain ada juga perasaan rindu akan suaranya.

Dengan sengaja, ia menarik bangku kosong di belakangku dan dengan santai duduk disana. Benar-benar keras kepala! Sebegitu pengennya diperhatikan olehku sampai harus mengikuti arah mataku untuk bicara, dasar cewek sialan!

"Youichi? Kau ingat aku kan? Ini Mamo. Sudah lama ya kita nggak ketemu, kau tinggal dimana sekarang? Kata _tou-san _kau pindah sejak hari itu,"

Dengan wajah malas, kutantang dia. "Bukan urusanmu. Ini jalan hidupku. Pilihanku. Urus saja dirimu sendiri yang super manja, menyebalkan dan keras kepala itu!"

"Hei, hei, aku kan bicara baik-baik. Kenapa kau malah emosi?"

"Heh,"

"Youichi, aku minta maaf untuk hari itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal… aku sadar aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan egois, tidak membiarkanmu kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya pada _tou-san_…"

"Kau pikir semua akan selesai setelah kau curhat seperti ini padaku?"

"Eh–ya, tidak juga. Hanya saja, satu tahun setelah berpisah darimu, aku sadar dan menyesali perbuatanku waktu dulu,"

"Percuma–"

"Cepat bersiap di tempat duduk kalian masing-masing. Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!"

Guru masuk dan mengakhiri secara paksa pembicaraanku dengan adik tiri sialanku itu. Biar saja, itu lebih baik daripada aku harus saling berbantah-batahan dengannya di hari pertama masuk seperti ini.

* * *

"Higuchi Rina?"

"_Hai,_"

"Hiruma Mamori?"

"_Hai,"_

"Hiruma Youichi?"

"_Hai,"_

Kelas langsung menjadi hening. Semua mata bergantian memandang ke arahku dan si sialan, Mamori. Keh, dasar orang-orang bodoh, tak pernahkah mereka melihat satu keluarga dalam satu kelas?

"Inagari Heika."

"_Hai,"_

* * *

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Aku bergegas ke kantin untuk berburu makan siang disana. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit kantin sudah penuh sesak oleh murid-murid sialan. Begitu pula dengan tempat duduknya, penuh sesak tak bersisa.

Kalian pikir aku akan mengemis-ngemis seperti orang miskin dijalanan untuk mendapatkan makanan dan tempat duduk? Ha! Tak akan pernah…

Kutarik anak terdepan di antrian panjang kasir secara paksa untuk mundur tiga baris ke belakang.

"Minggir," seruku _simple_.

"Hei! Jangan nyelak!" urat-urat lehernya sudah tampak dengan jelas seiring dengan teriakan marahnya itu.

"Ooh… berani melawan…" kuberikan nampan makanan milikku pada si gendut sialan, kemudian ku keluarkan buku ancaman dari balik _blazer_. "kau anak kelas dua ya,"

Kubuka halaman demi halaman buku ancaman hingga menemukan profil kelemahan anak di depanku ini. "Namamu, Kasawagi Jun, kan? Setiap pulang sekolah kau selalu melewati dua stasiun tujuanmu demi menggoda kadang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada siswi SMP, waah… ini kejahatan niih! Oi, murid-murid sialan!"

"Eeeeh…. Iya, iya… silahkan duluan…" si Kasawagi sialan itu akhirnya menyerah sebelum kelemahannya kuteriakan pada anak-anak satu sekolah, kekeke…

Tentu saja setelahnya dia mengumpatiku habis-habisan. Meski hanya berbisik, tentu saja hal itu tak mungkin bisa luput dari telinga panjangku yang sangat sensitif ini, tapi… biar sajalah. Yang penting tujuanku tercapai.

Dan sekarang, mari kita lihat seperti apa, nona muda sialan kita yang sedang berbaris di antrian panjang sialan tadi...

"Silahkan duluan," ujar Hiruma kedua dengan senyum simetrisnya mempersilahkan murid-murid lain untuk mengantri lebih dulu. Keh, wajah sialan yang menyebalkan.

"Ti… tidak usah, silahkan duluan, _ladies first,_" laki-laki berambut cepak hitam legam yang baru saja memasuki jajaran antrian mereka. Dengan wajah sok manisnya dia berusaha untuk mendapat kesan baik di depan Mamori.

"Ah, kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak, emm…"

"Nayako, panggil saja Naya,"

"Ya, terima kasih Naya-_kun…_"

Pueh, benar-benar pemandangan yang bikin sakit mata. Cewek yang berlagak manis dengan berlebihan dan cowok ababil yang keganjenan. Benar-benar sempurna untuk dilempar dengan tomat busuk!

* * *

_Di lab komputer_

Setelah istirahat siang, pelajaran untuk murid kelas 1-2 adalah pelajaran TIK. Biar kuperlihatkan, bagaimana duo Hiruma sedang beraksi di ruang belajar komputer siang ini…

Aku dan murid-murid sialan lainnya tengah dihadapkan pada tugas pertama yang merepotkan. Menurut sebagain besar orang, sulit. Tapi asal kau saja, tak ada kata sulit dalam kamusku.

Tugasnya adalah membuat animasi tentang diri kita sendiri. Tugas yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Cukup dalam tiga menit, tugas itu pun selesai. Dan kubiarkan saja dia terjaga selama aku asik membajak internet sekolah untuk _hacking _situs-situs porno, ups, maksudku situs-situs kepolisian, kekeke.

"Waaah…. Mamo-chan bagus sekali…"

Teriakan-cempreng-dari-cewek-sialan-di-ujung-ruangan mengusik telinga sensitifku. Cih, _dia _lagi.

"Hehe, _arigatou_," balas si Mamo-_chan_-sialan.

"Keh," aku hanya mendengus keras mendengar semua omong kosong itu.

"Hiruma Youichi, sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar menunggu bel pulang berbunyi ya?" uji guru bidang studi.

Kujawab. "Hn, kelihatannya?"

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Lihat saja sendiri, guru sialan," aku menatapnya dengan _poker face _yang mengancam. Wajahnya seketika itu juga berubah merah menahan marah. Dan iapun segera menutup semua _web browser _yang belum kulihat isinya. Cih, sial!

Aku segera menyingkir dari bangku dan membiarkan guru itu mengambil alih tempat dudukku. Dengan wajah sabar yang tidak peduli, aku melihat asyiknya ia menutupi semua jaringan yang sudah susah payah kubuka, kemudian ia memperlihatkan tampilan layar animasi buatanku. Tak ada gambar atau apapun disana. Hitam.

'YAAAA–HAAAAAAAA!'

_Sound effect _ itu langsung membuat satu ruangan menoleh ke tempatku berdiri.

'Hei, manusia-manusia sialan. Ini adalah animasi andalan Hiruma Youichi. Info lebih lengkap hubungi Hiruma Youichi. Sertakan juga rahasia terbesarmu untuk masuk dalam daftar tamu buku ancamannya. Sekian. YAAAAAAAAA–HAAAAAA!'

Aku hanya membuka bungkus permen karet tanpa gula yang kubeli tadi siang dan mulai meletupkannya dan memecah kesunyian yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Orang-orang bodoh yang terkesima dengan animasi tadi langsung bergerak ke mejanya masing-masing dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan bodoh mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Kemudian, guru komputer sialan itu langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghadap ke arahku.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, tugas apa yang kau buat itu?"

"Animasi profil diri,"

"Kau tau itu bukan animasi yang kumaksudkan?"

"Tidak,"

Guru itu tampak merah padam. Pasti susah baginya untuk menahan apa yang dimaksud dengan emosi. Kalo saja aku bukan Hiruma Youichi, guru itu pasti sudah melabrakku habis-habisan. Tapi sekarang, memang dia berani melakukan hal itu dengan jaminan rahasianya tersebar luas, kekekekeke….

"_Sensei,_"

Murid berkacamata yang sejak tadi ada di meja Mamori itu berteriak memanggil. Sedikit terselamatkan agar emosinya tidak mencuat keluar. Ya, SEDIKIT.

"_Hai,"_

"Lihat ini. Punya Mamo. Bagus sekali lhoo!"

"_Hai, hai, _aku kesana…"

Bersama dengan si guru, semua murid kembali mengerubungi komputer milik si Mamo sambil menyerukan teriakan-teriakan seperti…

"Kyaa… _kawaaiii!"_

"Mamoku yang jeniusss…"

"Whoa, Mamo-_chan_, belajar darimana. Kok bisa sih?"

Cih. Memang sebagus apa sih buatannya. Paling juga penuh sampah-sampah kecewekan yang membosankan. Namun entah kenapa, aku tergoda juga untuk mengintipnya. Tentu saja, aku berhasil mengintipnya dengan cara meng_hack_ komputer itu.

'_Moshi-moshi. _Mamori Hiruma_ desu.. _Salam kenal dan selamat datang di animasi Mamori. Aku gadis cantik berambut coklat kemerahan. Murid kelas 1-2, SMA Deimon. Aku sangat suka kucing dan kue sus. Hobiku memasak dan menjahit. Cita-citaku menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Silahkan temui aku di kelas 1-2 untuk berkenalan lebih dalam. Terima kasih sudah menyaksikan profil diriku ini. _Jaa nee..'_

Pfffftttttt… hahahahahaha... dasar orang-orang bodoh yang menganggap animasi penuh kue sus berdasar pink menjijikan ini bagus!

* * *

Bel pulang akhirnya berbunyi. Aku, Kurita dan Musashi bermaksud menghadang (baca:menghadap) kepala sekolah untuk meminta uang anggara klub amefuto baru.

Untuk sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah tentu saja kami harus melewati berbagai ruangan menyesakkan dilantai dua. Cih, merepotkan.

Aku menikmati permen karet _less sugar _sambil terus berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua sambil sesekali menguping pembicaraan si gendut sialan dan kakek tua sialan di belakangku. Aku juga mencuri dengar percakapan dua orang gadis ditangga yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Kau percaya tidak di kelas 1-2 katanya ada reuni keluarga?"

"Reuni keluarga?"

"Iya, dua anak dari keluarga yang sama,"

"Kembar?"

"Bukan, katanya sih kakak-beradik, cowok-cewek gitu…"

"Oh ya, siapa?"

"Masa nggak kenal sih… itu lho, si duo Hiruma. Hiruma Youichi dan Hiruma Mamori,"

"Hmm… kayaknya pernah denger deh,"

"Ya pernahlah! Orang mereka tuh terkenal banget! Padahal baru masuk tapi udah serasa idola lama di Deimon. Dan yang mesti kau tau, mereka itu bener-bener nggak kayak kakak-adik banget! Sifatnya itu lho, beuh, beda 360 derajat!"

"Sebentar, inget-inget dulu. Mmm… oh aku inget! Yang satunya setan yang satunya malaikat itu kan?"

"Iya bener itu! Keren kan? Nggak nyangka setan sama malaikat bisa tinggal serumah,"

…

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

* * *

Fuuaaah... akhirnya, jadi juga...

_Gomenne mina, _lama yaa? Aduuh... kebiasaan buruk author nih kalo lagi nulis cerita series. Pasti aja lama. Ngelesnya pun ada-ada aja. Mulai dari kebanyakan ide, dsb lah pokoknya. #curhat/plaak

Kalo diliat-liat sepertinya diantara ketiga chapter yang ada, ini termasuk yang paling ringan bahasanya dan Hirumanya mulai terlihat sedikit alami (?).

Aaarrrggh... maafkan daku kalo ternyata malah makin melenceng ketidakbagusannya~ saya akan berjuang lebih keras lagi untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Oleh karena itu, jangan lupa **REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**What is family?**

**Disclaimer : **

**Riichiro Inagakiri & Yusuke Murata**

**Story : Kisiki Nagome  
**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, janggal, DLDR, RnR!  
**

**_goinda noia : Hehe, terima kasih sudah mampir. Chapter 3 nya udah ada kok, dan sekarang yang keempat. Semoga suka :)_**

**_LalaNur Aprilia: Nggak apa-apa lagi, malah seneng mau mampir. Sama dong kita! lebih suka punya Hiruma, haha :D. Sip, ini dia telah tersedia. Selamat membaca :)_**

**_Kau ini siapanya sampai seenaknya memonopoli dia!_  
**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**Scene 4**

"Kekeke… ketemu murid yang baru lulus…"

Aku dan Kurita segera menerjang ke arah lapangan tempat anak-anak SMP yang masih ingusan itu melihat pengumuman kelulusan di mading utama Deimon. Lengkap dengan seragam amefuto, kami meng-_high five_ nya sambil berteriak..

"YAAAAA—HAAAA—selamat atas kelulusannya!"

Kududukan dia di salah satu bangku kosong disana. Sambil memasang senyum baik hati –dan licik– aku meminjamkan salah satu _handphone_ milikku.

"Nih, telepon orang tuamu, kabari tentang kelulusanmu."

Tentu saja, bocah SMP sialan itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dan begitu telepon tersambung langsung kutarik paksa telepon genggam itu dari telinganya dan kubawa kabur.

Dari daftar panggilan, kutulis nomer yang baru saja digunakannya dalam buku catatan nomer-nomer telepon murid baru. Setelahnya, kuhubungi beberapa layanan pesan antar _domestic_. Dan dari sana tentu saja aku berhasil mendapatkan nama dan alamat rumah si bocah itu.

Trik yang hebat bukan? Nah sekarang, bersiaplah untuk kiriman kilat dari klub amefuto Deimon… kekekeke…

* * *

Keesokan harinya berlalu seperti tahun sebelumnya. Murid-murid baru ramai dikerumuni oleh kakak kelas untuk mempromosikan klub mereka. Keh, dasar orang-orang bodoh. Lihat ini, klub amefuto, selangkah lebih maju daripada kalian yang hari gini masih sibuk ngasih brosur perkenalan? Capeeekk deeeh…

* * *

Sepulang sekolah aku menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke mini market Son Son. Tentu saja tujuanku tidak lain tidak bukan adalah untuk mencari permen karet _less sugar_. Dan yaah… hal lain yang setidaknya berhubungan dengan itu.

Jalan di sekitar mini market itu bisa dibilang cukup padat. Sesak malah. Kau bakal mati kalau berani menyerobot kerumunan orang disana! Namun begitu aku keluar dari Son Son ada sesosok siswa berseragam Deimon yang menarik perhatianku. Tubuhnya pendek, cebol. Wajahnya setengah menjerit ketakutan sambil mencari-cari peluang untuk meloloskan diri dari para berandal dibelakangnya.

Aku mengenali sosok itu. Sosok dari masa lalu yang kemudian muncul lagi tepat kemarin, saat pengumuman kelulusan, Sena.

Diam-diam aku menaruh sedikit perhatian padanya, karena seketika raut wajahnya berubah. Dia tampak memasang kuda-kuda di depanratusan manusia yang memenuhi jalanan. Dan begitu para berandal itu hanya tinggal berjarak satu langkah dia langsung melesat bagaikan angin di antara kerumunan.

Gerakannya saat berlari itu bagaikan gerakan seorang atlet American Football. Refleknya meng_cut _jalur lari dari lawan (kerumunan orang) sangat-sangaat bagus. Apalagi kecepatannya itu. Entah darimana dapatnya aku tak peduli, hingga tanpa sadar aku mengikuti arah pergerakannya.

"Ooh… _spin_,"

Dia memutar badannya ke samping untuk kembali membuka jalur lari yang sempat di_block_ oleh salah satu berandal. Bisa juga dia! Aku terus mengejarnya hingga tiba di stasiun kereta api. Tujuannya selanjutnya. Aku duduk di pagar tinggi yang menghadap langsung tepat ke peron. Dari sana aku bisa melihat dengan jelas si Sena dan juga para berandal.

"Dengan kecepatan itu, dia pasti bisa," aku bergumam memandang Sena yang masih berlari menuruni tangga mengejar kereta yang pintunya masih terbuka separuhnya. "lompat!"

Seakan suaraku terdengar ia langsung melompat memasuki gerbong kereta tepat pada waktunya. Kekeke…

Aku berjalan santai menuju peron tempat para berandal itu bertumpuk bagaikan mayat setelah jatuh dari tangga dengan kegagalan. Tanpa peduli ataupun belas kasihan, kududuki saja wajah berandal yang paling atas itu sambil menyeringai puas.

"_Touch down."_

* * *

'_Perhatian. Kepada seluruh penumpang kereta api, pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah stasiun Toku. Perhatikan barang bawaan Anda dan hati-hati melangkah,'_

Kekeke. Berhenti juga kereta sialan ini. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat duduk peron dan melangkah mendekati gerbong yang terbuka. Kau tak menganggapku bodoh dengan menunggu seseorang yang tidak penting bukan?

"Kekeke, keluar juga kau akhirnya, cebol sialan."

"Hiiiiiiii… Hi… Hi…"

"Yo," sapaku seraya mengangkat tangan kananku. "lama tidak berjumpa."

"Ke… ke… kenapa Hi.. Hiruma-_senpai _bi… bisa disini?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu,"

Jarang-jarang aku memamerkan senyum yang lebih manis daripada madu ini pada orang lain. Apalagi pada si cebol sialan satu ini. Tentusaja kau mengerti maksudku kan?

"E… eh… ta.. tapi, bagaimana _senpai _ta… tau aku akan kemari?"

"Karena aku membuntutimu," masih dengan senyum yang lebih manis daripada madu sambil mulai bertingkah bagaikan bertemu sobat lama dengan rasa tak berdosa. "kau makin tampan ya Senaa… aku rindu padamu.. kudengar kau masuk Deimon? Wah kita jadi kakak-adik lagi niih~"

"I… iya, ahaha. _Senpai _juga masuk Deimon?"

"Tentu saja," aku mengangguk mantap dengan mata berbinar. "untuk merayakan pertemuan kita, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh bersama. Kau masih punya waktu kan?"

"Ma… masih…"

"Bagus," aku menarik tangannya menjauhi peron. "Ayo,"Jangan kira aku masih memasang wajah yang lebih manis daripada madu itu sekarang. Mengingatnya saja aku ingin muntah. Lupakan.

Selamat datang di klub setan. Kekeke.

* * *

"Benar! Sebenarnya kemarin aku menemukan anggota baru!" Kurita bercerita.

"Ooh.. benarkah? Sebenarnya kemarin aku juga dapat satu orang. Pelari belakang berkaki emas," aku membalas dengan senyuman bangga. Kami terus berjalan melintasi halaman belakang sekolah, menuju ruang klub.

Sesampainya disana, aku menendang pintu hingga terbuka dengan kakiku. Dan begitu menemukan sosok yang tak asing terikat dengan tali di dalam sana, aku segera meluncurkan serangan berupa tembakan kembang api pada si Sena.

"Nah, tulis pernyataan masuk klub."

"Hiiiii…."

"Se… Sena?"

Aku menghentikan tembakan itu dan menengok ke arah gendut sialan disebelahku. "Kau kenal dia?"

Sambil berpanik ria, dia pergi ke arah si Sena dan membantunya melepaskan ikatan tali yang membelit tubuhnya. "I.. iya, dia ini yang kumaksudkan manajer klub yang baru itu."

"Ooh.." aku menjawab tak acuh sambil beranjak menuju tumpukan seragam amefuto. Kuambil satu persatu perlengkapan mulai dari _neck roll, blocking pad, shoulder pad, hand grab, knee band _dan juga _spike _pada si Sena. "pakai itu."

"A… apa ini? U… untuk apa?" aku tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan bodoh Sena dan sibuk mencari satu hal yang kurang.

"Sini, kubantu," akhirnya si gendut Kurita itu pun turun tangan.

"Nah," aku berkata puas saat menemukan dua benda yang sejak tadi sibuk kucari. Helm dan _eyeshield. _Kupasang _eyeshield _berwarna hijau itu pada helm dan melemparkannya pada si Sena.

"Wow! Nomor 21! _Eyeshield_nya kereen…" Kurita berseru.

"Kalo nggak ditutup gini nanti pas pertandingan semua klub olahraga akan memperebutkannya," ujarku.

"Pe.. pertandingan? Nggak, aku jadi manajer…"

"Dengar. Waktu pertandingan jangan pakai nama Sena Kobayakawa! Benar, nama samaranmu adalah… Eyeshield 21!"

"Kan cuma manajeeeeeerrr..." si Sena merengek.

"Kalo gitu manajer merangkap pemain. Lakukan keduanya!"

* * *

"…"

Aku terdiam sesaat setelah menekan tombol berwarna hijau dari salah satu handphone.

"Moshi moshi, _Youichi?"_

Suara perempuan terdengar dari ujung telepon sana. Aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dia katakan setelahnya.

"Moshi moshi, _Youichi ini aku Mamori,"_

Keh. Pantas saja rasanya aku kenal dengan suara itu.

"_Youichi? Kau disana?"_

Aku tak menjawab. Tetap bertahan pada pendirianku.

"_Youichi?"_

"Berisik! Cepat katakan keperluanmu dan tutup teleponnya."

"_Kenapa sini gitu sih jawabnya? Aku kan bicara baik-baik! Aah… sudahlah! Ternyata percuma saja aku meneleponmu, buang buang pulsa! Huuh, _Jaa."

Telepon pun di tutup secara sepihak. Baguslah.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan melemparkan handphone ke arah sofa. Kemudian aku beranjak menuju tumpukan buku-buku yang sejak awal aku tinggal di sini, tak pernah sekali pun kusentuh. Niatnya, ingin kuloak saja semua buku tidak berguna itu. Tapi, setelah ditelepon Mamori seperti tadi, rasanya, aku berubah pikiran.

Kenapa ya?

Padahal tumpukan buku itu hanya berisi buku kosong. Yah, tidak semuanya kosong, putih polos, setidaknya ada satu atau dua coretan kenangan yang tertinggal. Sebagian besar tumpukan itu adalah majalah, buku catatan, komik, dan kotak berisi barang-barang rahasia milik keluarga Anezaki yang tersisa. Menurut cerita gadis berambut _auburn_ saat ulang tahunku yang ke sebelas, dia mengumpulkan benda-benda terakhir yang belum dibuang Ibunya untuk diberikan pada calon saudara tirinya untuk saling mengingat dan mengingat bahwa mereka adalah dua keluarga yang bersatu.

Aneh memang. Tapi kurasa, hal tidak masuk akal itu tak bisa kubuang begitu saja. Aku sangat amat yakin, gadis polos-yang kini sudah jadi remaja yang seumuran denganku- mencari sampai kiamat jika bukan karena tekad baja hingga titik darah penghabisannya, dia tak mungkin bisa menghubungi salah satu dari sekian banyak nomor telepon yang kupunya.

Tanpa sadar, semua kenangan ini membuatku bergumam tak jelas.

"Keh, dasar bodoh,"

* * *

Aku baru saja keluar dari kantin dan hendak pergi ke ruang klub untuk membahas tentang pertandingan besok dengan si gendut sialan. Tiba-tiba, langkahku terhenti untuk mendengarkan percakapan dua orang yang familier. Keh, mereka membicarakanku rupanya. Pantas saja, telinga ini panas sejak tadi.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa masuk klub itu?" suara Mamori bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Ya ampun, ini orang, masih saja _over protective_.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, _nee-san._ Aku kan cuma manajer saja. Tidak perlu main, hehe," jawab Sena.

"Haah~ tapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Disana kan ada Youichi… setahun sebelum perpisahan dan setahun setelah bertemu lagi sifatnya langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begitu! Sebenarnya, dia tinggal dimana sih sampai bisa begitu…" kemudian Mamori menghela nafas panjang. "dengar Sena. Aku anggota komite disiplin sekolah, kalo Youichi berbuat macam-macam padamu, cepat beritahu aku, oke?"

"Eee… ti… tidak usah seperti itu juga, _nee-san_. Aku bisa sendiri kok. Lagi disana ka nada Kurita-_nii-san_, juga."

"Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Youichi itu bukan orang yang bisa kau lawan sendiri sekali pun ada Kurita. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang, Kurita itu juga termasuk salah satu budaknya. Jadi mana mungkin, budak melawan majikan. Apalagi majikannya dia!"

"_Ne… ne-san_ berlebihan…"

"Kemarin aku sudah mencoba meneleponnya untuk memberinya peringatan tentang ini, tapi, dia terlalu dingin menjawabnya! Jadi langsung saja kututup setelah itu. Arrrgghh… bodohnya akuu…"

Keh, jadi itu maksudnya meneleponku kemarin. Dasar orang bodoh. Sudah tau sia-sia masih saja dikerjakan.

"Dengar ya Sena, pokoknya, kalo Youichi melakukan sesuatu padamu, cepat beritahu aku. Mengerti?"

"_Ha—hai."_

Setelahnya, aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan percakapan mereka, jadi kutinggal saja. Dasar dua orang bodoh. Yang satu payah yang satu lagi berlebihan. Lihat saja sampai mana mereka berdua bisa bertahan dari jeratan setan, kekeke.

* * *

Waktu pun berlalu, dan tibalah saatnya untuk memulai turnamen musim semi. Diputaran pertama ini, lawan Devil Bats adalah tim Cupid. Sekelompok atlet berotot dari SMA Koigahama yang selalu membawa pacarnya ke setiap pertandingan. Belum lagi, ada sekelompok pemandu sorak yang tengah pemanasan. Asal kau tahu saja, anggota amefuto Deimon-aku, Kurita dan Sena-mana ada yang punya pacar! Dan jangan ditanya lagi soal pemandu sorak! Tidak pernah ada yang berminat untuk mendukung klub-nyaris-ilegal seperti klub ini.

"Tim Cupid, semua anggotanya punya pacar dan selalu ikut dalam setiap pertandingan," aku mulai memanas-manasi hati para pembantu dari klub olahraga. Kekeke, yang namanya _girlfriend _itu memang hebat! Mungkin sedikit lebih hebat daripada kekuatan buku ancamanku, karena berhasil menaklukan seluruh anggota tim yang enggan bersatu ini.

"Hirumaa-_saan..."_

Aku menoleh menatap si Sena yang tengah tunggang langgang dikejar-kejar oleh anggota tim yang panas di ujung lapangan. Apa lagi sekarang!

"Hiruma-_san. _Katanya, mereka menagih pemandu sorak. Bagaimana ini?"

"Cih, orang-orang merepotkan," sudah bagus tadi mereka bersatu, sekarang balik lagi seperti semula. Dan alasannya gara-gara perempuan! Baiklah, baiklah, kuralat sekarang juga, perempuan itu ALAT cacat yang rentan dalam berbagai arti.

* * *

DASAR MANAJER _BAKAA_

"HOI! Mana Manajer yang tidak becus ngasih _spike _buat di lapangan rumput?" Aku menjerit murka.

Masih sempat-sempatnya dia di tengah pertandingan seperti ini membuatku menggunakan satu _time out _yang berharga, karena satu-satunya pelari (yang bisa digunakan) harus keseleo lantaran menggunakan _spike _lapangan rumput, ditanah! Manajer _Bakaa! _Dia harus diberi palajaran!

"Sini kau manajer bodoh! Kuberi kau hukuman mati!" kuseret kerah belakang kemeja Sena ke belakang lapangan. Kujatuhkan dia diantara semak-semak dan kulemparkan semua perlengkapan dan seragam _eyeshiled _miliknya. "pakai itu, dan gantikan dia. Itu hukumanmu!"

Kutinggal Sena yang tengah menjerit frustasi di sana. Kukibas-kibaskan kedua telapak tanganku layaknya seseorang yang habis bertarung dan merasa sangat jijik dengan debu lawannya yang menempel. "Dia sudah kuberi hukuman mati," aku memberi pengumuman pada seluruh anggota tim.

"Lalu, pengganati Ishimaru, siapa?" tanya Kurita.

"Tenang saja, sekarang sudah hadir pahlawan baru kita dari Universitas Notredame, Eyeshield 21," seiring dengan perkenalan dariku si

Sena muncul layaknya pahlawan. Kuberikan surat keterangan sakit dari dokter (bohongan) kepada wasit agar dia dizinkan sedikit melanggar peraturan dengan menggunakan _eyeshield_.

Aku masih punya tiga puluh detik untuk menghabisi pengganggu sisanya. Di bangku penonton ada perwakilan Ojo White Knights, si setan—pelari tercepat tingkat SMU—Seijuro Shin, dan satu lagi, bintang dari Jaripro, Sakuraba Haruto. Keh, orang-orang yang merepotkan, untung saja aku sudah menyiapkan roket rahasia sejak awal pertandingan.

Aku bergerak ke arah pemandu sorak sialan yang kupungut dari tim Cupid. Mereka adalah roket rahasia yang sudah kusiapkan. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, mereka adalah fans si Jaripro sialan itu. Jadi, cara penggunaan roket ini cukup dengan…

"Wah, bukankah itu Sakuraba dari Jaripro?"

Satu petunjuk itu cukup untuk membuat mereka berpaling dari tugas yang sudah usang itu dan mengejar Sakuraba sampai keluarlapangan. Hari ini, dewi keberuntungan berpihak padaku, karena tak lama setelah si Jaripro pergi, Shin si setan juga melesat kabur bersamanya. Kekeke, _double lucky!_

"Dengar, Eyeshield. Tugasmu cuma satu, jatuhkan lapangan ini dengan kakimu!"

Aku memerintah Sena dan bersiap untuk memulai pertandingan selanjutnya. Debutnya sebagai manajer sekaligus atlet dimulai hari ini. Menurutku, dia lebih pantas menjadi atlet dibandingkan manajer. Tapi, sepertinya, hal itu bakal ditentang oleh saudara tiriku yang _super over protective _padanya! Tapi, peduli deh. Lagipula, apa haknya bersikap berlebihan pada si cebol dan memonopolinya seperti itu?

* * *

Kemenangan pertama Deimon Devil Batsss! YAA—HAAA!

Kembang api berserakan dimana-mana! Benarkan kataku. Sena itu lebih pantas jadi atlet daripada manajer! Buktinya saja, dia bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini karena kakinya, bukan karena _keteledoran_nya menggunakan sepatu olahraga daripada _spike_ saat diputaran terakhir tadi. Sungguh bodoh anak itu!

"Isihimaru, dimana Sena?"

Aku melengos kebelakang dan menemukan si nona-pelindung-Sena muncul tanpa diundang disebelah bangku pemain cadangan. Cih, menyusahkan saja!

Kutendang bokong si Sena dan membisikinya satu kalimat ancaman. "Cepat kembali ke tempatmu, sampai ketahuan kubunuh kau pelan-pelan!"

Tentu saja setelahnya dia langsung melesat kembali ke belakang lapangan dan berganti pakaian. Aku tidak peduli setelahnya apa yang dia lakukan disana—mesekipun—lama sekali dia tidak kunjung keluar. Aku juga sudah tidak melihat sosok saudara tiriku berkeliaran di sekitar lapangan, sepertinya dia menyusul si Sena ke belakang sana. Tapi, siapa yang peduli. Aku sih asyik saja merayakan kemenangan pertama Devil Bats ini!

"Youichi!" aku menoleh sedikit dan menemukan saudara tiriku yang manis itu berdiri di depan Sena berusaha melindunginya. Wajahnya tampak garang dan penuh kebencian padaku. "kita harus bicara, SEKARANG!"

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

* * *

Moshi moshi, minna-san~ *dadah-dadah kaya miss universe(?)

Hontouni gomennasai, lama sekali chapter 4 ini untuk hadir diantara Anda sekalian :(

Dan arigatougozaimasu atas penantian dan reviewnya di chapter 3 :)

Jujur aja, sebenernya author agak bingung sama chapter 4 ini. Pengennya disesuaikan sama yang aslinya, hanya saja jadinya malah aneh, unsur keluarganya jadi kurang berasa. Sedikit writer block terselip dikelanjutan alur cerita ini. So, mind to **REVIEW?** Please tell me your opinon about next chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

**What Is Family?**

**Disclaimer :  
**

**Riichiro Inagakiri & Yusuke Murata  
**

**Story :  
**

**Kisiki Nagome  
**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, sedikit aneh, special for SxMxH,DLDR, RnR!  
**

**.  
**

**LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke : Iya, sengaja dibuat mirip, karena pada dasarnya, cerita ini pun berpusat pada yang asli :) Silahkan temukan jawabannya di chapter 5 ini ^^**

**.  
**

**_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_  
**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**__Scene 5  
**

_Pesta kemenangan_ pertama Devil Bats tak jadi dirayakan tepat setelah pertandingan. Semuanya diminta bubar, setelah kedatangan saudara tiriku (tercinta), Mamori. Aku tak sempat mengatakan satu hal pun, karena selepas aku berganti pakaian, dia langsung menarikku ke salah satu _blind spot _lapangan yang sudah menyepi. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dia membuka percakapan.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya bahwa, dua tahun yang kau lalui tanpa keluarga, bisa merubahmu jadi sedemikian iblisnya!" Mamori berkata. "aku tidak tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang kau lalui selama itu. Tapi jika itu bisa sampai membuatmu melukai orang tak bersalah, itu artinya kau telah berubah menjadi seorang psikopat!"

Matanya menatap tajam kearahku yang tak bereaksi sedikit pun. Meski sudah dua tahun tidak mendengarnya berkata panjang lebar begini, aku tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bosanku ini.

"Aku selama ini selalu menahan diri untuk tidak mencercamu di depan umum karena aku tidak ingin ada saudaraku yang terlibat masalah. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Kau sudah benar-benar melampaui batas, Youichi! Kau anggap apa manusia itu! Seenaknya saja kau memerintahkan mereka untuk menuruti semua keinginan gilamu! Apa kau sadar mereka berhak hidup bebas tanpa terluka?

"aku tidak tahu bahkan mulai detik ini tidak ingin tahu seperti apa tempat kau tinggal. Kehidupan seperti apa yang kau jalani selama kita berpisah hingga membuatmu berubah menjadi iblis. Ini bukan seperti saudaraku. Aku tak pernah punya saudara iblis sepertimu! Kembalilah kau menjadi Youichi yang—"

"Memangnya kau peduli apa tentangku?" aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menahan kata-kata ini padanya. Seenaknya saja dia berbicara! "kau bahkan masih tidak sadar, semua ini salah siapa."

Aku terdiam dan memandang baliknya dengan tatapan tajam. Dia hanya memasang wajah bodoh tanpa dosa yang membuatku makin muak melihatnya, hingga kulanjutkan. "Untuk apa kau repot-repot mengatakan ini semua padaku? Apa karena Sena? Aku heran sebenarnya kau ini siapanya sih sampai mau berbuat sejauh ini? Kau dibayar berapa oleh si cebol sialan itu, heh?"

Perlahan aku memperpendek jarak diantara kami. Dia bereaksi seolah aku akan menerkamnya hidup-hidup hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah, mencoba menjaga jarak kami tetap pada posisi yang aman. Dia masih diam, tak mampu berkata. Aku bukan tipe orang yang ekspresif pada sesuatu hal. Aku lebih memilih untuk memendamnya untuk diri sendiri dibanding berbagi. Dan sekarang, tepat di depan orang yang tak henti-hentinya mengatakan hal tak masuk akal ini, kutunjukkan luapan emosiku yang terdalam.

"Dengar ya, Mamori Hiruma. Sebelum kau berkata yang bukan-bukan lebih jauh tentang diriku. Sebaiknya kupertegas sekarang," aku memajukan tubuhku seakan memberikan peringatan setengah mengancam. "pertama, aku ini bukan saudaramu. Kau hanya orang yang kebetulan dibawa Ibumu pada Ayahku. Sejak awal, tak sedikit pun aku menganggap kita ini berhubungan lebih dari sekedar kenalan. Pada dasarnya, kau ini hanya orang yang melihatku dari sudut pandang orang lain. Bukan keluarga. Jadi, berhentilah bersikap sok tahu tentang aku dan kehidupanku.

"kedua. Kau itu, hanya parasit bagi Sena. Lihat dirimu sekarang, menjaganya seolah dia seorang balita dalam wujud murid SMA yang tak pernah berkembang! Matamu pasti terlalu sakit hingga terus memandangnya sebagai laki-laki lemah yang butuh perlindungan. Apa kau sadar, sudah berapa lama ia 'gerah' terhadapmu dan ingin segera menyingkirkanmu? Pada dasarnya, laki-laki itu akan berubah menjadi seorang yang lebih dewasa seiring bertambahnya usia. Tapi, kau malah membuatnya bagaikan seorang balita yang cacat mental! Pergi ke THT sana dan perika kedua mata sialanmu itu! Bila perlu, beli kacamata super untuk menjernihkan hatimu juga!"

Setelahnya aku berbalik meninggalkan Mamori yang masih terpaku mendengar semua peringatan setengah mengancam dariku. Rasanya puas sekali aku mengatakannya saat ini. Beban dihatiku sudah hilang sejak aku berhenti untuk menceramahinya tadi. Tiba-tiba, aku jadi teringat satu hal yang paling penting, hingga menghentikan langkahku. Tanpa bersusah payah untuk menoleh, aku pun berkata.

"Devil Bats membuka lowongan untuk manajer dan siapa pun boleh ikut," aku menghela nafas panjang dan mengangkat tangan kananku memberikan salam untuknya. "_Jaa ne."_

* * *

Tanpa minat belajar sedikit pun, aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki pintu gerbang dan langsung melangkah menuju ruang klub. Langkahku sedikit gontai untuk pergi ke sana. Tujuanku, sedikitnya untuk menyendiri, karena aku yakin tak akan ada siapa pun disana. Aku ingin melewati hari tenangku di ruang—

"Hirumwaaaa! Aywo bergabwuuungg!" si gendut sialan berteriak dengan mulut penuh kue sus menjijikan!

Kuntendang mulut gembungnya itu hingga memuntahkan semua kue yang baru saja—akan—melewati tenggorokannya beserta dengan kue lain yang-mungkin-sudah melewati tenggorokan. Semburan kue sus tak berbentuk itu langsung menempel dengan amat menjijikannya di tembok. Hueek!

"AH! Temboknya!" aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya sebelum dia berseru dan langsung melesat ke arah tembok tempat kue sus menjijikan itu menempel. Sosok yang pertama kali kutangkap adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut _auburn _sebahu sedang menggunakan celemek putih dan mengelapi sisa muntahan itu. Wajahku mendadak menjadi kaku dan memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik, sejijik aku melihat muntahan kue disana!

"Sedang apa kau disini?" aku bertanya sedikit sarkastik.

Dia pun menoleh dan memandangku dengan tatapan seolah tak ada kejadian aneh yang terjadi sebelum perjumpaan kali ini. "Ah, Youichi. _Okaerinnasai. _Kami sedang berpesta, kau mau ikut?" dia tersenyum tipis terhadapku. Aku bisa merasakan, dibalik senyumnya itu ada perasaan getir yang ia coba paksakan agar tak nampak.

Aku hanya diam dan memandanginya lalu memutar mataku melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada ruangan ini. Semuanya tampak rapi, bersih, berkilau. Tanpa sadar kedua alisku terangkat dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ini aku yang rapikan tadi pagi. _Gomenne,_ aku seenaknya saja memindahkan barang, tapi aku sudah ingat semua letaknya kok. Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir," tambah Mamori.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari dinding dan menatap tajam si gendut Kurita yang sedang berusaha menelan sisa-sisa makanan yang masih nyangkut di tenggorokannya. "Ada apa ini?"

"Eh. Ehem, begini Hiruma, eh, Youichi. Tadi pagi, Mamori mengajukan diri untuk menjadi manajer Devil Bats."

Aku tercengang. Tak kusangka, kata-kataku kemarin dihiraukannya juga olehnya. Keh, lumayan juga dia.

"Youichi, silahkan," Mamori tiba-tiba saja sudah menarikkan salah satu kursi kosong yang berada tepat disebelah Sena. Aku tidak mengacuhkan sikap baiknya yang sangat diluar dugaan ini, namun pada akhirnya, aku tetap duduk disana. Bedanya aku dengan mereka adalah, aku tidak menyentuh sedikit pun kue-kue menjijikan yang ada di meja!

Pesta yang mereka katakan kembali dimulai sejak aku duduk tenang disamping si cebol sialan. Semuanya bersenang-senang menikmati hidangan dan bercakap-cakap ringan tentang berbagai hal. Meski begitu, aku tidak ambil andil disana. Sejak kedatanganku kemari, yang menjadi pusat perhatianku adalah Mamori yang sedang duduk manis didepanku tepat disamping si gendut sialan. Satu hal yang sangat teramat jelas ketidak biasaannya. Dia tidak mungkin sengaja pindah kesana hanya karena kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Aku yakin, dia memang sudah bermaksud untuk disana sejak awal.

Aku terus memperhatikannya. Saat ia berbicara, tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Dan, ya, aku menemukan keganjilan disetiap tingkahnya. Ada sedikit perasaan terpaksa disana. Kukejar, tidak hanya lagi sebatas suara dan tawanya, tapi juga pandangan matanya. Aku bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas, bahwa dibalik manik _sapphire_nya itu terlihat kehampaan. Rasa kehilangan akan suatu hal. Ada apa dengannya?

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?" tanpa sadar mulutku mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Semua pembicaraan dimeja itu langsung berhenti total. Sontak saja, aku kaget melihat tiga pasang mata menatap kearahku. "_Nani_?"

"Seharusnya kami yang mengatakan hal itu padamu. _Doushite, _Youichi?" Mamori angkat bicara.

Bodohnya aku sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak berguna seperit itu! "_Iie. _Lupakan saja. Silahkan dilanjutkan," aku pun langsung bangkit dari kursi itu dan memilih untuk meninggalkan ruang klub.

Pelan-pelan setelah pintu ruangan itu tertutup dibelakangku, rasa sakit yang menyesakkan itu terasa. Aku binggung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa perasaan ini muncul memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Dan kenapa semua perasaan ini seakan membawaku untuk terus teringat dengan Mamori?

* * *

Sorenya, kami latihan seperti biasa. Aku, Kurita, dan si cebol Sena yang sudah menyamar menjadi Eyeshield 21. Sepertinya, kehadiran Mamori dipinggir lapangan langsung menjadi berita panas di Deimon, karena tidak biasanya, banyak memperhatikan latihan kami—ah ralat—memperhatikan Mamori. Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu, gadis itu memang memiliki semacam feromon yang bisa menarik berbagai jenis manusia.

Sedikit terganggu dengan dengungan percakapan dipinggir lapangan, kuarahkan AK-47 milikku ke salah satu kaki siswa yang berdiri persis di depan Mamori. Langsung saja, keributan yang kutimbulkan itu membuat gerombolan fans gelap Mamori berbalik badan menghadapku. Reaksinya yang ditampilkan mereka masih sama seperti biasa, ketakutan. Bahkan ada yang punya insting kuat sebelum aku membuka mulut sudah pergi menjauh.

Dan yang tampak tak biasa itu si manajer.

Dia hanya memandangku sekilas dalam diam kemudian pergi dari pinggir lapangan seolah keberadaannya juga mengganggu konsentrasi. Tidak sepenuhnya salah memang. Tapi, inilah yang membuatku kembali memikirkan banyak hal! Ada apa dengannya? Sikapnya berubah secepat es batu mencair di tengah terik matahari. Pemandangan yang entah kenapa bisa membuatku menghentikan latihan tanpa sebab.

* * *

Aku baru saja selesai berganti pakaian dan hendak pulang, ketika menemukan sosok Mamori berdiri tegak di depan pagar sekolah. Pandangannya menunduk seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat rumit. Aku tidak tahu ia sedang menunggu siapa disana. Tapi melihat sikapnya yang aneh sejak tadi pagi, membuat hatiku tergerak untuk bertanya.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?"

Wajah Mamori menunjukkan ekspresi kaget menemukanku sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dia segera bergeser menjauh dariku sambil menghindari kontak mata. Dan akhirnya menjawab dalam bisikan, "Bukan hal yang penting."

"Ada apa?"

"…"

"Lalu kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kau selalu pulang tepat waktu?"

"…"

"Hh.. terserah sajalah," aku melangkah melewatinya.

"_Matte,"_ Aku bisa mendengar panggilan Mamori, dan segera berhenti di tempat. "Youichi. Apa aku ini… tidak pantas untuk Sena?"

Aku berhenti sejenak. Kutarik nafas pelan-pelan dan dikeluarkan dalam satu tarikan yang panjang. Pikiranku langsung memutar kembali memori tentang kejadian kemarin, tepat setelah pertandigan melawan tim Cupid. Sepertinya, aku sudah menginjak ranjau.

"Apa aku… begitu menyulitkan baginya?" tanyanya lagi. "separah itukah sifatku?"

Aku hanya diam. Pertanyaannya sungguh sangat tak bisa kujawab. Jelas saja, pertanyaan semacam itu tak seharusnya ditujukan padaku, tapi pada si cebol Sena secara langsung. Apa maksudnya dia bertanya padaku?

"Bukankah itu pertanyaan yang seharusnya kau tanyakan lagsung pada yang bersangkutan?" aku menjawabnya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi… aku takut. Aku takut Sena akan mengatakan 'ya' sebagai jawabannya dan meninggalkanku. Mungkin kau tidak paham, tapi sebenarnya, aku menyukai Sena," seiring dengan jawaban itu aku bisa mendengar isakan kecil dari Mamori.

Oh Tuhan… tangisannya! Sudah berapa lama aku tinggal bersamanya, dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis seperti itu! Dadaku terasa sakit bukan main seiring dengan isakan yang ia keluarkan. Dia gadis yang tegar sebenarnya, dan aku tahu itu. Dia tak pernah menangis, aku menyadari itu. Dan hari ini, aku benar-benar melihatnya secara langsung air matanya. Ya, aku membalikkan tubuh dan berusaha merengkuh tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar karena tangisan yang ia tumpahkan. Rasanya tiap butir air mata yang ia keluarkan saat ini merupakan semua pelampiasan air mata antara menyesal, sedih dan rasa sukanya terhadap Sena.

Aku membiarkannya menumpahkan semua perasaannya dalam pelukanku. Deimon saat itu sudah sepi, yang perlu kau tahu. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang membuatku untuk berbuat sampai sejauh ini. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku pernah mengatakan seusuatu yang secara tak kasat mata sudah melukai hatinya. Meskipun, nyatanya perkataan itu benar, tapi, aku masih tak bisa memakluminya sebagai sebuah pelajaran jika sampai air mata seorang Mamori turun.

"_Nee-san? _Hiruma-_senpai?"_

Aku langsung melepaskan kedua lenganku yang sejak tadi melingkari tubuh Mamori begitu mendengar namaku dipanggil. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, sosok yang sejak tadi diributkan langsung muncul di depan mata! Sepertinya, ia dan Kurita baru saja selesai ganti di ruang klub. Aku hanya diam tanpa menoleh menatap orang yang memanggilku. Yang kukhawatirkan hanya Mamori yang kini di depan wajahku.

Kulihat punggung tangannya tampak berusaha menghapus sisa air mata kemudian ia pergi setengah berlari tanpa pamit meninggalkan para pejantan disini. Aku terus mengikuti arah perginya Mamori sampai ia menghilang dibalik salah satu tikungan jalan.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Ada apa dengan Mamori?" tanya Kurita.

"Bukan hal yang penting. Ayo, kita pergi."

* * *

Aku menikmati malam yang panjang ini dalam diam. Sejak tiba di rumah—hotel—aku tak bergerak lebih dari seharusnya. Aku hanya duduk diam di atas sofa sambil memandang kosong ke arah televisi yang terus meyuarakan kehingar-bingarannya, tanpa kupedulikan sedikit pun. Seragam yang kupakai belum kulepas dan kubiarkan apa adanya. Pikiranku sejak tadi berada jauh dalam ruang hampa. Otakku berpikir untuk merangkai ribuan alasan seandainya aku harus kembali berhadapan dengan saudara tiriku membahas hal yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan tadi sore.

Sudah lima jam rasanya aku duduk di sofa, dan tulang dudukku mulai merintih memintaku untuk bangkit menghindari wasir. Aku pun akhirnya beranjak dari sofa, mengambil baju ganti lalu pergi membasuh badan. Tidak lebih dari lima menit, aku sudah lengkap dengan piyama bersiap tidur. Rasanya, hari ini lebih melelahkan dibandingkan dengan hari-hari lain yang penuh dengan jadwal latihan. Tentu saja, hari ini bukanlah perang fisik, tapi mental. Lagipula, sejak kapan aku jadi suka memikirkan masalah yang bukan urusanku, kalau bukan hari ini.

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur dan menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit putih pucat kamar ini. Menerawang wajah-wajah yang terus menghantui benakku sejak tadi. Mencerna setiap ucapan yang seharusnya tidak kupedulikan dari saudara tiriku. Rasanya semua hal ini membuatku gila! Aku memang sudah mengetahui sedikit fakta jauh sebelum ini, tapi tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan rasa yang akan kuterima, jika ternyata hal itu dikecam secara langsung tepat di depan mataku.

Aku kembali memutar otakku berusaha mencari alasan sebenarnya tentang sikap gegabahku. Mamori mengutarakan perasaannya tentang orang lain padaku, lalu, Mamori menangis, dan aku memeluknya? Sesederhana aku merangkai kilas balik kejadian namun tetap saja terlalu sulit untuk menuturkannya dalam rangkaian kata.

Apa mungkin, aku mempunyai maksud lain terhadap Mamori? Semacam… _koi?_

__**-TO BE CONTINUE- **

* * *

__Yeeay! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 ini.. kurang dari seminggu lho! Yuhuu, rekor baruu!

Bener-bener nggak nyangka bisa selesai secepat ini, padahal awalnya buntu banget! Arigatougozaimasu **Ariya 'no' Miji. **You're opinion is _great!_

Tadinya, chapter 5 ini mau dipublish entar-entaran saja nunggu orang lain yang mau ngereview di chapter 4 bertambah dulu, meskipun sudah selesai dari lama. Tapi, rasanya agak egois untuk para minna-san yang sudah sabar menunggu. Dan author juga gatel, kalo nggak buru-buru dipublish. Maaf sebelumnya.

Bagaimana pendapat para reader sekalian tentang kisah cinta tiga sejoli ini? Hahaha. Ada yang udah kepikiran sebelumnya kalo akan seperti ini? Silahkan curhatkan saja~

Oh ya, dan ini belum selesai lho! Masih akan banyak dan terus bertambah banyak adegan romance lain di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. So, be patient!

Makin panjang aja nih kayanya. Author terlalu excited hari ini, haha. Ditunggu curhatan tentang chapter 5 ini ditempat biasa. Selamat me-**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
